


Listen & Obey

by hellacopter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: MacCready doesn't like being called Bobby.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Listen & Obey

“You’re not listening,” she groaned. The frustration in her voice was impossible to hide.

“I’m t-trying,” he stuttered, his hands shaking as he unlaced the back of her dress.

“Oh, dear,” she turned around and kneeled to face him. Cradling his face in her hands she whispered through pursed lips, “I told you exactly how this is supposed to go so follow my instructions.”

She stood back up. “Continue, or you’ll be punished. You don’t want that, do you?”

He let out a short breath and continued undressing her. “No, ma’am,” he said.

“Good,” she purred. She sighed at the feeling of silk slide off her shoulders. “Now touch me, Bobby.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me—”

“Bobby,” she snapped. She watched him freeze and slowly look up to meet her gaze. His expression turned from nervous surprise to a quiet excitement, like he was ready for what was coming next.

“I don’t like it when you call me that,” he repeated, standing slowly to face her. “Sorry to disobey.” The smirk on his face told her he wasn’t sorry at all.

“You don’t listen  _ and _ you lie? You know what comes next, Bobby.”

He quickly shuffled back and fell against the table. She just stood and admired the view. His shirt hung open, revealing his lean, toned chest; pants unbuttoned at the top, teasing a tuft of hair. He was a bit younger than her, spry, energetic; he always did exactly as she said. Well, almost always.

“Such a pretty thing,” she hummed. “Flip over.”

He did so quickly and she wasted no time swinging her palm against his pants with a loud SMACK.

“Fuck,” Bobby whispered.

“Careful, or you might make me think you enjoy this,” she chuckled, bringing her hand down again. “Dirty boy.”


End file.
